deepspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Lore and backstory
The world of DeepSpace2099 is set in the year 2099, after a nuclear war ravages earth, leaving the survivors to attempt to stay alive on what remains of Earth, while a small group of astronauts venture out into space. Their goal; Create a habitable area for citizens of earth to survive in space while radiation fades back on earth. However, not all is well in space. After the nuclear war, all the nations of the world fade away, but soon factions rise up from the ashes and war continues on in deep space. Although many factions are formed, only two come of real power. The UF (Universal Florin) group were the first to arrive in deep space, and promptly claimed it for their own. The UF also has claims on Earth, but those are highly disputed. The UF was part of goverment operations with the Eastern Alliences before the nuclear war. The DC (Dark Corrid) group, although second to space, is no stranger to space technology and was part of the Western Allience operations leading up to world war 4, otherwise known as "The Nulclear War". Both groups have claims on deep space, and are currently at war in deep space. World War 3 (Pre-Nuclear War) In 2038, tension began between the western nations and the eastern nations due to an allience between Russia, North and South Korea, called the Russian Korea. A arms race began, between Russian Korea and the USA. Tension began to build as billions of nuclear weapons and war machines were built. As the rest of the world began to notice that there was, whether they liked it or not, going to be a nuclear war. Very quickly sides began to shape. The eastern nations joined Russian Korea, and changed their allience name from Russian Korea to simply "The Eastern Alliences" while Canada and the other western nations joined the USA to form "The Western Alliences". Although the war that followed did horrible things, it also created strong bonds between citizens of North and Sorth america, as borders between the western nations opened to form one country on the 24th of may, 2042. One year later, the eastern nations did the same, to form two huge countries, ready to fight to the death for their land and people. Now that both countries had vast tracts of land, and all their resources where shared between areas that used to seperate, many areas that had been hard off were given huge amounts of resources to repair housing and improve their quality of life. Fourteen years went by of both an arms race, but also great prosparity amung all areas of the world, however, that was about to change. On July 14th, 2051, a boat was sighted in the South Atlantic Ocean coming from The Eastern Alliences, headed for the area of Argentina, South America, Western Alliences. Fighting broke out in the form of naval and air warfare. Both sides aggreed for the time to not use nuclear weapons. The third world war lasted five years, fighting only for control of the ocean as a passageway to the either side. By the fifth year, no progress was made by either side, and peace was declared on the first of December, 2056. In total, aproximatly five million died. World War 4 (Nuclear War) After World War 3 (2051-2056), tensions were still high, and both the Western and Eastern Alliences had many nuclear weapons stored away. Although the arms race had ceased, many people built bunkers in fear of the war re-lighting it's flame, this time with far deadlier weapons. Those who built these bunkers were right. The UF group was, at the time, a group of young activists with ties to the Eastern Allience goverment, although much of the history has been lost, it was rumored that they were urging the goverment to restart the war. It is speculated that they wanted the war restarted because trading was non-existent between the Western and Eastern allience, and thus many needed resources were unavailible. The DC group, was very similar to the UF as they both were groups made of young activists, but the DC wanted their pride more than anything else. An unfinished war was a forest full of matches for them, and DC felt it would be nessesary to finish the war for growth to happen. More information is documented on DC because of their large protests. In 2081, the war came, and went in just under four days in Augest. (Aug 14th-18th.) It was the most devistating event in human history, but also very laughable due to the nature of the war. During a peace conferance, the current leader of the Western Allience (John Arborite) joked playfully about starting a nuclear war with the Eastern Allience over a shipment of computer componants that had gone missing. The leader of Eastern Allience (Susan Welton) did not see the joke in it, and three hours after the meeting launched a full scale nulcear attack in return. The Western Allience detected the attack just before it struck, and launched it's own arsenal of nuclear weapons. Warning alarms rung everywhere throughout the Western Allience and the Eastern Allience, then over four days of terror, explosions and death, it was over. Both leaders and many of the Western and Eastern diplomats died during the first days of the attack, leaving both countries leaderless. In the days after world war 4, the few survivors stayed inside their bunkers, but about a month later, people started venturing back out into the world. Many people still had the vauge idea that they were part of either the Wesern or Eastern Allience, they were completely leaderless and had no sence of direction. Soon, DC and UF declaired themselves leaders and so the Western and Eastern Allience continued, even after the nuclear war. Many people died in the time after the war, and once order was retained, tests proved Earth to be no longer safe for citizens, and so the DC and UF each established their own space programs, designed to explore and populate space. Soon enough, the DC and FC group bumped into eachother in space. After a brief, undocumented meeting between the DC and UF group of astronauts, war broke out again, though still classified as part of WW4. And so, that's where you come in. You are a new recruit from Earth, selected for your exceptional engineering and survival skills. How will you change the course of war in space? Will you survive the unforgiving landscape of space, and create a place to live, or will you be destroyed in the endless battle of war between the DC and UF? That, is up to you. Category:Backstory/Lore